


A Burst of Light (Behind My Eyes)

by StormStrider (MugenYumeDansu)



Series: Currently on HIATUS [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Adult Content, Adult themes and situations, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, And four mutant turtles bring in the punch line, Characters with Supernatural Abilities, F/M, Muliple POVs, OFC(s) - Freeform, OMC(s) - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Mutants, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Character(s), Slightly more humanized turtles, The story of how a lizard mutant a cat mutant and a raccoon mutant end up the butt of a cosmic joke, first and third person POVs, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/StormStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan had been right when he predicted that the world was coming to an end today, no matter how jokingly he had said it at the time.</p><p>Now it was Liir's job to drag their sorry butts out of this lovely mess they had gotten themselves into.</p><p>And avoid the freaky brain-people while attempting to drag an unconscious, much heavier, mutated Morgan along with her.</p><p>Much easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Future Is Never Black and White

_I_ should have known when I got up this morning that the world was going to turn itself inside out, in a big way.

It started with a spilled bowl of frosted flakes, and a joke from my older brother about the world ending today. It wasn't so much the 'world ending' part that should have clued me in. It was the 'alien robots with laser guns' part that should have stuck out.

Of course, anyone in their right mind would have laughed that off like the _obvious_ joke that it was and gone on about their day, as usual. I should have taken it seriously, especially when accompanied by that full body shiver that struck .5 seconds after he said it.

You see, my brother is a gifted psychic, with telekinetic and clairvoyant abilities. Has been since the day he was conceived.

Everyone thought that our mom was crazy when she said her baby was the one making objects move while she waddled around, eight months pregnant. The only person who believed her was our dad.

When Morgan was born, they were so happy.

So it came as a bit of a surprise when I showed signs during mom's pregnancy, but not a single manifestation after I grew out of the 'newborn' phase.

Instead, my abilities developed along the path of physical strength and the uncanny ability to read people.

I know what you're thinking, but I don't read minds. I read personalities, body language, that kind of thing. I have always been able to tell when someone was lying. And I have always known when my brother was making a prediction, whether he knew it or not.

So I should have known then and there that the world was going to end with alien robots and laser guns.

But of course, I ignored it.

Maybe if I hadn't I would have at least been prepared when it happened.

 

 

Later that day the ships showed up in the sky over New York and the little alien brain creatures started grabbing people off the streets.

The alien brain-robots had nabbed us as we attempted to escape down an alley and popped Morgan and I into a pink pod that floated us up to the waiting ship.

After that things got pretty fuzzy.

I remember an alien brain and a couple of robots pulling us away from each other and then a bright flash of pink light.

When I woke up I was strapped down to a table and a bunch of the brain guys were poking and prodding me with various objects that looked vaguely surgical before one of them injected me with a greenish goop.

Then the burning and pain began. And the screaming. At first I couldn't tell where the screams were coming from, but I finally realized that it was me screaming as the green shit burned through my veins. Then the world went black.

 

 

Sometime later I woke up in a cell with two other beings. One was a tall tabby and orange cat-man, who I soon figured out was my brother, and a small raccoon girl, who said her name was Annette.

And then I found out that I wasn't human anymore either. Turns out the green shit they injected me with turned me into a mutant. I was a perfect blend of human and green anole lizard. 

The others had been subjected to the same treatment as I had, just different types of animal DNA.

Since we weren't going anywhere any time soon, Morgan and I spent a little time getting to know Annette, or Netti, as she preferred being called.

 

 

We were in the brain-bot's captivity for quite some time before we managed to escape.

We tried everything we could, from beating on the door, trying to pry it open, even popping the cover off of a control panel and screwing with the wires. None of our efforts came to fruition, though they did occasionally have trouble with the door when they came to deliver our meals.

They fed us some weird blue gloop that none of us would have touched had hunger not driven us to desperation. Other than the 'food' and a little bit of water once a day, they left us alone.

We told Netti about ourselves, sharing Morgan's skills with building pretty much anything, and my childhood of thrill seeking that led to me having training in several different martial arts, and eventually leading to my considerable skill in parkour.

Morgan and I had no idea that we had retained our abilities through the mutation, along with gaining a few new ones.

At least not until the door of our cell opened one day, revealing one of the brain guys and two robots armed with laser guns, coming to get one, or all, of us to experiment on, no doubt.

That's when Morgan telekinetically threw the brain thing into the wall behind it and slammed the robots together hard enough that they started sparking and collapsed in a heap.

After that an alarm sounded and we hightailed it out of the cell and down the hall as fast as we could.

Some time after that the lasers started flying, one of them hitting Morgan and knocking him into a wall, where he slumped, out cold.

And then there I am, fleeing for my life, dragging my unconscious mutant brother behind me with Netti following close behind, and tripping over my brand new lizard tail in the process, trying desperately to find an exit door while alien brain-robots shoot at us with glowing pink laser beams.

I take every turn I find and eventually locate some stairs, where Netti and I almost trip over ourselves trying to drag Morgan down the stairs.

Its not until after we make it down five flights of stairs and across another floor of robo-aliens, during which Netti's leg gets hit with one of the lasers and I narrowly avoid the same, that help finally finds us, in the form of four masked turtle mutants carrying a multitude of weapons and fighting off the alien brains.

They didn't introduce themselves, just kept hacking and slashing at the brains. They surrounded us and one of them, one in purple, hoisted my brother over his shoulder and ordered Netti and I to run.

We made it to an air vent and managed to climb slowly to the ground. As soon as we were out one of the turtles snatched me up and jumped, scaling the wall and making it to the roof in less than two seconds. Another of them must have grabbed Netti because I heard a short shriek and someone hushed her.

We ran across the roof tops for a little bit, until an old water tower came in to view. That's where we finally stopped and the turtle who was my ride set me down gently. He was wearing a blue mask.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded and turned to look for my brother. The purple clad turtle had set him down against the wall and seemed to be checking him over.

Netti was already there having jumped away from the turtle who had carried her, one in orange. He was currently talking to the purple turtle. I headed over.

"How is he?" I asked softly. The turtle looked up at me.

"Actually he took a pretty good hit. He probably needs medical attention."

"But we can't take them back to Master Spli- to the lair." The blue one told his friend.

"We have to Leo. He needs help."

"No way! We are not taking them home and compromising the lair!" Shouted the fourth one, one wearing red. Immediately the blue one started arguing back, but no one could really understand what either was saying. Netti and I cringed back, afraid that a fight would break out, until the orange turtle started yelling for everyone to shut up.

Then the red one humphed and walked off. It was then that I spoke up.

"Look, we need help. My brother needs help. Do whatever you have to for you to feel safe, but we can't exactly go to a hospital, and we have no one to help us. I don't think you saved us from those alien things just to let us die out here. So please, if you can help..." 

They all stopped and looked at me. Finally the blue one sighed and dropped his gaze before turning to the red one.

"See, they have no one. And even if they do try to deceive us, they won't know where we are. We're going to blind fold them." The red one humphed again and mumbled something under his breath, but he relented.

And that's how we ended up in the sewers with a giant rat treating my brother, a redheaded teenage girl asking Netti questions, and a boy decked out in home-made armor fashioned out of hockey gear sitting on the couch with the red turtle, who's name turned out to be Raphael, giving us the stink eye.

The orange turtle, Michelangelo, was in the kitchen making pizza, the purple turtle, Donatello, had disappeared after the rat had taken my brother into another room, and the blue turtle, Leonardo was sitting close by, watching us like a hawk.

We had introduced ourselves at the request of the rat-man, who the turtles called Master Splinter.

Netti was messing with the cloth that had been wrapped around her laser burned leg after Splinter slathered it with some kind of pungent ointment.

I had my legs drawn up to my chest, feeling more afraid than I had all my life.


	2. Starlight (Its very cold, and far away)

My name is Liir, or Aliira, as my parents named me.

I'm a 15 year old martial artist with some considerable skill in parkour, and latent psychic abilities, in the form of enhanced physical strength and the ability to read peoples personalities, body language, and auras. Being mutated into a green anole lizard gird gave me the gifts of speed, agility, and dexterity.

My older brother Morgan is a 17 year old with some skill in hand to hand self defense, he can build pretty much anything with his bare hands, and he was the one gifted with the discernable psychic powers. Mainly telekinesis, clairvoyance and pyrokinesis. When he mutated he became a cat man.

Our friend Annette, or Netti, has no real skills with combat, and no psychic abilities, but she was raised by a mother who was a nusre, and picked up more than a few tricks from her momma. Along with that her mutation gave her amazing strength and speed, climbing abilities, and the ability to heal.


End file.
